The efficient transmission of generated radio frequency (RF) power to a suitable antenna has been an ongoing problem for years. Cable mismatch and resistance over long runs of several feet or more, adapter and connector mismatch, etc. result in significant loss of power to the antenna. A properly designed tuner placed between the problem mismatch and the antenna is known to result in significantly more power reaching the antenna. There are several coaxial designs existing today which solve this problem in varying degrees. One of these deigns is the Maury Microwave Corp.'s model 1643C (See page 139 of that company's 1996/1997 catalog). This coaxial device, as do others, makes use of two micrometer driven tuning stubs housed in one sliding carriage. Each tuning stub has a flat end movable toward or away from the central conductor of the coaxial cable to vary the capacity of the tuner. The two stubs are mounted on a carriage. The carriage is moved along the length of the transmission line to vary the phase of the tuner. The capacities of the stubs plus said phase shift provide the necessary impedance change to tune out power reflecting impedance change to tune out power reflecting mismatches. This principle is more thoroughly discussed on pages 60 to 65 of the book Microwave Impedance Measurement by P. I. Somlo and J. D. Hunter published by Peter Peregrinus Ltd., London (1985). Copies of said pages 60-65 and of said page 139 are included in the Information Disclosure Statement filed with this application for patent.
Thus, prior art slide screw tuners generally require a manipulation of two stubs and a carriage to achieve optimum results. To get good results is very time consuming even to the point of frustration. In addition most prior art tuners have a very limited tolerance for average and peak power handling. As shown in said book, 50 watts is a good indication of what is currently available.